Beatrice Black
by Ms.Black2342
Summary: Harry and his two pals go to Godric's Hollow and find a someone there waiting for them on Dumbledore's orders. this is my first story. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Harry Potter was very anxious on his way to Godric's Hollow. Hermione and Ron were with him as they traveled via train. Hermione was concerned with Harry's emotions and his motive to visit the place was his parents were murdered. "Are you okay?" she asked. Harry looked away from the window, "I just don't know." "Don't know what?" Ron joined in. Harry sighed, "Anything. I mean, how am I supposed to find the Horcruxes." "Well, we should check with the Order if they know anyone with the initials R.A.B.", Hermione suggested. Harry still kept the fake locket in his pocket. It was his fuel to keep trying. The reminder of Dumbledore's unrightfully death.

The train stopped at Godric's Hollow. Harry's stomach was in knots. What would he find at the abandoned house that his parents once resided in. The trio didn't speak much during their walk to the right house. When they arrived to the house, they were quite confused. They expected to find a dark, abandoned home probably with broken windows and a door hanging from its hinges.

The house was anything but. The front was clean and its garden was flourishing. The house appeared freshly painted in a pure white. The window was illuminated giving the clear message that someone was inside. Harry started forward. "Uh, Harry, shouldn't we be cautious. What if a Death Eater is inside?" Hermione looked at the house in fear. Harry did not think of the possibility of enemies inside. All he wanted was a glimpse of where he once lived with his parents. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked up the brick laid pathway to the navy painted door. He looked for a doorbell and found a gleaming gold colored one on the right of the door. The house looked like a page out of those magazines about flower arrangements. He rang the doorbell and a cheery melody rang through out the home.

"Who is it?" a clear voice sang through the door. "It's- now wait, who are you?" Harry asked. The voice began to play with Harry. "Now look here, you rang the doorbell interrupting my afternoon of bliss. You are the one who must say who you are. Not me, because I know who I am." Harry's patience was waning. "I don't know who you are, so just tell me who you are." "No"  
"Please" Harry played along.  
"No"  
"Plea-" "No"  
But Harry couldn't take much more.  
"Bloody hell! Will you just tell me who you are!"

At this the door swung open and the voice was given a body whose wand was at Harry's throat. "There will be no shouting at the Potter residence, Harry Potter." The person was a girl Harry's age. She was actually very pretty. Her eyes were dark as well as her hair and she had skin so light it was pale as the moon. Even though her beauty stunned him, he could not help feeling angry with her. She lowered her wand and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Beatrice Black." "Now look here!" Harry began. Hermione shouted and reached for her wand and was ready to disarm her. But Harry stopped her just in time. Hermione didn't understand.  
"Harry! She was going to attack you"  
Harry realized that both Ron and Hermione were too far to hear what the girl had said. He looked back at Beatrice who had a look of concern on her face.  
"Beatrice, are you by any chance related to-" Harry began. But Beatrice interrupted, "Yes, I am related to the Black family, obvious. Please come in. I'm sorry for that, it gets lonely so when I'm around people I just have to toy with them." She then held out her hand.  
"What?" Harry spoke. " You shake it, it's called manners" she retorted. Harry shook her hand. She looked at him and saw how befuddled he was. She felt bad. She gestured at Hermione and Ron, "Come in you lot. And watch my roses Ronald." Ron looked up and before he could utter a word, he tripped on a rock and fell into a rosebush in the neat garden. She laughed, "Oh, now look what you've done. Those thorns will leave nasty scars. Hermione, could you please go upstairs and fetch the first aid kit and patch him up, thank you. I need to have a talk with Mr. Potter." Hermione didn't question her and led Ron upstairs to do as was asked.  
Harry glared at her, "How do you know their names? They never introduced themselves to you." Beatrice sighed and laughed, "Oh Harry, my great-grand mum was a seer. So, I can do it too. Not too well though. Not like she did it." She sensed Harry's uncomfortable state and led him to the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry sat down in the spotless kitchen. He was very skeptical about Beatrice. "How long have you been living here?" She sat down and folded her hands and started to think, "Well, uh, I think a year ago…. Yeah. Dumbledore called me up and said, "My dear, I know we have our differences but you must do me this favor. Go live in the house where the Potter's hid and clean it up, make it presentable. Then, wait"  
"Wait?", Harry could not believe anything that she said. "Yes, for you. I am supposed to help you with your journey to find the, uh, what are they called, um…" She began to bite her nails in deep thought. Harry found her quite amusing but then realized what she was referring to. "The Horcruxes." She sprang up in pure delight, "Yes! Horcruxes. Yes. See, I'm psychic and all so I can probably help that way." Her smile faded and she slumped back into the chair. "Actually, Dumbledore was going to tell me how I would assist you last week, but you know…." she mumbled and fell silent. "He was like a father to me," she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, "but then I left him in pursuit of my real father. I'll never know who my real father is anyway. The two possible men are dead, killed by the hands of Tom Riddle." She looked down at the palms of her hand and clenched her fists. "I don't like calling him Lord Voldemort. Not because of fear but because of hate. He is no Lord."

She got up and continued to tell her story. "The two Black brothers, Regulus and Sirius." she laughed. "They rhyme." She smiled at Harry. "I never met Regulus but I have met Sirius. He visited me when he got out of Azkaban. I was in New York, you know, America. I was there because I had recently had a huge row with Dumbledore about Sirius' innocence. He thought I was being delusional. But I knew, I knew and so I left England and him for 6 years. I helped Sirius get away from officials and such. But he had to go see you and kill Peter. We both know that that wasn't successful. I tried to find evidence of his innocence but I couldn't find any. Then before I knew it, he stopped writing. It was Dumbledore who came to me and told me that he was killed by Bellatrix. He then told me to hold my anger and do him this favor until further instructions."

Beatrice paused and looked at Harry who was trying to digest her tale. "But he's dead now. Now I take orders from you." Harry got up from his seat and took Beatrice's hands. I would be honored to have you help me." He smiled. "Does this mean you own Grimmauld Place?" She laughed, "You can keep it or we can share. Doesn't matter. So, uh, are you hungry?" At that Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. " I am starving, so if you aren't a Death Eater, I would like some dinner." Ron said as he sat down. Hermione slapped him lightly on the head, "Don't be so rude." 

Beatrice began to prepare a meal. As she turned on the sink she gazed out the window. Her happiness was soon dissolved by the faint appearance of a burning house with a green skull and snake floating above it. 


End file.
